What did that Freelancer mean?
What did that Freelancer mean? 'tells what happened at High Ground where Robert "Romeo" Naylor was when it happened, it started as a normal day but then it changed and everybody but Romeo was killed by a unknown Freelancer. After being knocked out for thirthy minutes Romeo gets his Sniper Rifle a bit of ammo and runs as fast as he can away from the outpost saying sorry to Alice and crying in his helmet, which to him is not cool. Transcipt '''Romeo: '(voice over) It was a normal day at High Ground, the blues hadn't attacked.... for about a month, a whole month and the Blues hadn't attacked something wasn't right and everybody in the outpost knew it too. '''Mike: Romeo, the Commander wants to talk with you. Romeo: '''Again? This is the tenth time this week. '''Mike: '''Don't be angry at me Romeo, it's the Commander who wants to talk to you. '''Romeo: '''Well I guess your right Mike, here you might need my Sniper Rifle. *hands Mike his Sniper Rifle* Take care of her while I'm gone Mike. '''Mike: '''I'll take real good care of your Sniper. *checks clip and sits on a camping stool* Wish we had some action, I'm dying of boredom. (At the comand room) '''Commander Max: '''Romeo, we need to talk about your last scouting mission. '''Romeo: '''Sir I've told you nine times already and wrote a report, it's gonna be the same story sir. '''Commander Max: '''Corporal Robert Naylor are you disobaying an order from a high ranking officer? '''Romeo: '''Sir, I've told you nine times about my last scouting mission sir, I don't wish to tell for the tenth time sir. '''Commander Max: *yelling* Corporal Robert, you are refusing an order from a high ranking officer, I can have you shot for refusing. Romeo: '''Sir last time I checked we where low on troops. Killing me will only lower the number of troops defending this outpost sir. '''Commander Max: *yelling at the top of his lungs* I DON'T CARE IF I LOWER THE NUMBER OF TROOPS DEFENDING THIS OUTPOST, I CAN CALL COMMAND AND GET REPLACEMENTS!! (While Commander Max was yelling at Romeo he failed to check how the troops in the bunker where, they were dead) Romeo: 'Sir, I'd like to return to my post sir. '''Commander Max: '''Fine, as you where. (When Romeo returned to his post he saw a black armored soldier entering the outpost, before he could take a shot the soldier saw Romeo and shot him in the arm) '''Romeo: '*in pain* SON OF A..... MEDIC!!!!!!!!!! 'Freelancer: '''Nobodies gonna help you, the're all dead. Though I'll let you live. '''Romeo: '*wanting to know why* Why? Why let me live, and kill the rest? 'Freelancer: '''Listen, in three hours a Blue Army Assault force is coming to take this outpost, I'd get the hell away from here while you can. '''Romeo: '*wanting to know whos side they are on* What are you? And whos side are you on? '''Freelancer: I'm a Freelancer, that's all I can tell you. Romeo: '''If you where sent here to kill us all why leave me alive? '''Freelancer: Next time we meet one of us may die or none of us may die. Untill we meet again. *knocks Romeo out cold* (Romeo was out for thirthy minutes when he came round the Freelancer was gone) 'Romeo: '*waking up* Wait... What did you mean? 'Romeo: '*wondering* What did she mean? One of us may die or none of us may die? Arrr shit the Blues will be here in two hours! *picks up Sniper Rifle and bit of ammo and runs as fast he can away from the Outpost* Sorry Alice, wish you were alive. *starts crying in his helmet* Arrrr great I'm crying in my helmet. So not cool. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:Shotgun02's work